Héritage
by Devil horse
Summary: Parce que je ne possède rien d'autre que toi et mon sang,,, parce que je ne veux pas tout perdre,,, alors je te le donne,


**Héritage**

Auteur: Pureza

Rated: T

Résumé: Parce que je ne possède rien d'autre que toi et mon sang,,, parce que je ne veux pas tout perdre,,, alors je te le donne,

Bonne Lecture,,,

Il ne possédait rien! Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cette évidence lui crevait les yeux,

La Subaru? Les deux récupérateurs l'avaient acheté à crédit et quand ils n'avaient plus pu payer les traites, Pore l'avait rachetée à son nom, Il la leur prêtait pour éviter des les héberger,

Ses lunettes? Elles appartenaient à sa grand mère qui les lui avait cédé pour protéger son jagan,

Les fringues? Payées par le fruit de leurs missions: donc autant à lui qu'à son coéquipier,

Ses clopes? Tout pareil!

Le minuscules et poisseuses chambres d'hôtel qu'ils occupaient parfois? Idem,

Ouais, c'était bien ça: hormis lui-même, il ne possédait rien, Mais se posséder soi-même n'était déjà pas si mal, surtout quand on est l'invincible Mido Ban!

Le brun en était là dans ses cogitations nocturnes lorsqu'il sentit le regard de son partenaire se poser sur lui, En effet, le blond, qui pourtant dormait profondément quelques minutes auparavant, avait ouvert des yeux embués de sommeil; un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres,

« - Tu ne dors pas Ban-chan?!

- Comme tu peux le voir, La voix était douce et chaleureuse, »

L'ancien empereur remit son siège en place afin d'être à la hauteur de son ami,

« - Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, hein?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit simplement le brun,

- Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, Ban-chan!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'ai dit! »

En vérité, le descendant des sorcières ne pouvait rien dire! Il pensait que Ginji rigolerait,,, ou qu'il en parlerait aux autre, Et là, ça en serait finit de sa réputation de dur! Non mais franchement, vous imaginez Mido Ban avec une réputation de peureux?! Suçant son pouce?! Avec son petit nounours?! Non, c'était plutôt le domaine de son voisin ce genre de trips! D'ailleurs, il en savait quelque chose: Ginji avait certains réflexes lorsqu'il dormait comme une masse,,, comme celui de prendre le brun pour son doudou,

Une fois de plus, le petit blond venait d'interrompre les cogitations de la tête d'oursin,

« - Eh oh, Ban!! T'es là? Tu m'écoutes?

- Non, je t'ai pas écouté,,,

- Quoi?! T'es vraiment pas cool? Bouda faussement l'ex empereur,

- Je suis désolé Ginji, »

Ce dernier se redressa, étonné et heureux,

« - Tu t'excuses? Demanda doucement le blond, »

Ban tourna son visage vers son partenaire, un petit sourire manipulateur étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il allumait une cigarette,

« - Oh non Ban-chan, pas en pleine nuit! Tu sais que je déteste dormir avec des odeurs de tabac!!

- On ne va pas dormir, répliqua le descendant des sorcières, Attache ta ceinture s'il te plait Ginji,

- On va où? S'étonna le chibi Ginji,

- Surprise, »

Une bonne demi-heures plus tard, Ban arrêta la Subaru sur le bord de la route: son compagnon c'était rendormi pendant le trajet,

Le brun s'extirpa de la carrosserie et en sortit également le blond qui dormait toujours, Il le transporta dans ses bras, s'enfonça à travers les arbres, C'est ce contact, la peau chaude et le parfum de son ami, associé au léger vent qui avait réveillé le dormeur,

« - Ban-chan, on est où?

- On est bientôt arrivé! »

Ils s'enfoncèrent de quelques mètres encore dans le sous-bois,

« - Tu sais que je peux marcher!?

- D'accord, d'accord, t'énerves pas! »

Le brun esquissa un mouvement pour poser son coéquipier mais ce dernier s'agrippa fermement au cou du maitre du jagan,

« - Oh non non, en faite je suis bien là! Je disais ça comme ça! »

Ban lui sourit et presque inconsciemment, il le colla un peu plus à lui, Plus que quelques mètres: enfin, ils y étaient! Une grande clairière baignée par une lumière invisible, celle d'un ciel translucide sans lune, Il s'arrêta et déposa délicatement son partenaire,

« - C'est beau! S'extasia Ginji, Où sommes nous?

- Là où ,,, Il s'interrompit soudainement, Suis moi! »

Il prit Raïteï par le poignée et le tira doucement vers le centre de la clairière, là où l'herbe était coupée à ras,

« - Voilà, on y est! Le brun se tourna vers son partenaire, le regardant dans les yeux, Maintenant, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important! »

Ginji plongea dans le regard bleu électrique du brun, un petit sourire naquit,

« - Tu avais raison, c'est stupide de ma part de ne pas te dire ce qui ne va pas, En faite, je pensais que tu te foutrais de ma gueule si je t'en parlais, (Ban s'interrompit,) J'avais peur de te perdre! Mon cauchemar, c'était ça, Toutes les nuits le même: tu meurs, tué par mes propres mains, au Mugenjo, Et je finis par mettre fin à mes jours, aussi, parce que je m'en veux! Toutes les nuits, je me suicide d'une façon différentes, dans d'atroces souffrances, Et quand je me réveille, je m'aperçois que mon problème c'est que j'ai peur de te perdre parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai et que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, Que je n'ai rien fait pour toi, »

Ban ferma les yeux, Il attendait une réponse, un simple geste suffirait, Il voulait savoir ce que Ginji pensait mais, en même temps, il était pétrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire,

C'est un contact qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur: celui des doigts du blond sur sa peau, Sa main gauche toujours dans celle de son vis-à-vis; son index droit dessinant le contour de la mâchoire, Puis c'est son pouce qui vint se poser sur les lèvres pleines du possesseur du jagan, Un soupir, Des frissons, Les souffles qui se mêlent, Et une seconde plus tard, deux bouches qui s'effleurent et se séparent,

« - Laisse moi te faire un cadeau, »

Un murmure au creux de son oreille; Ginji frissonna, c'était tellement agréable comme sensation, ce souffle chaud et sensuel,

Le descendant des sorcières glissa sa main libre dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un objet entouré d'un linge: il le déroula, Un poignard: une lame scintillante et un manche paré de pierre brillantes à la lumière, précieuses,

« - Et je te donne en héritage les nations, pour domaine la Terre toute entière,

Tu les détruiras de ton sceptre de fer, tu les briseras comme un vase de potier,

Qu'il s'irrite et vous êtes perdu, soudain sa colère éclata,

Heureux qui trouve en lui son refuge,

Maintenant, rois, comprenez, reprenez-vous, juges de la Terre,

Servez le Seigneur avec crainte,

Rendez lui votre hommage en tremblant, »

En psalmodiant, le brun avait manipulé la lame et c'était ouvert les lèvres, Du sang commença a s'écouler sous le regard inquiet de son ami, Puis retournant le poignard, et sans que ce dernier ne sans aperçoive, la commissure de ses lèvres fut également tranché, légèrement, sans la moindre douleur,

« - Ban-chan, qu'est-ce que,,

- Chut, »

Le ton du brun était toujours aussi doux; doux comme le baiser qui suivit, Un baiser tendre, long et magique, Leurs sangs se mélangèrent,

Ban rompit le contact, le plus doucement possible; sans pour autant s'écarter de trop,

« - Maintenant, toi et moi, nous sommes unis, Le sang des sorcières coule désormais en toi, »

Les blessures s'étaient refermées, de la magie, Le blond posa son pouce et son index de chaque coté de la bouche de son nouvel amant,

« - Merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour ça! »

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveaux, pour un nouveau baiser passionné,

* * *

Oops, je viens de m'apercevoir que je m'étais planté en envoyant la fic!!! Mais mon erreur est réparé ... et voilà, une petite fic terminée ...

pour infos, le texte que psalmodit Ban vient du Tome 18, lorsqu'il rend la vie à Toshiki!

reviews?


End file.
